


To save a life

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Souled Vampire(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well blood</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Losing you once

I remember you getting ill, I remember the doctor visits them shaking their heads. I remember you looking so week, only finding the strength to smile at me. I remember the short amount of time we had left. I remember trying to find a way to save you. I remember a woman in the dark saying I could save you, I remember the hag cursing me making me more afraid of losing you. 

I remember when I said to myself this is the day today, telling you who I am now so I can save the last breath. I remember it was the same day doctors rushed around a room. Shouting, trying to stop you from passing on. I remember the nurses holding me back.

I remember the drop of the heart beat, I remember the doctors stethoscope pressed to your chest. I remember his words shattering my existence, I remember that I chose not to save you. I remember I was to scared to save the light in your eyes. I remember thinking you would not want the same. I remember losing you that day, I remember the promise the next life. I will save you no matter how long I will have to wait for you. I know I can't lose you again. 

...

My skull pounded, the headache splitting as the memories played harsh like every night. The images never to cease for me to wake up with tears, pooling out the bright colours I once owned when he was here. Remembering his words, also his captivation by my eyes, how they change in the light and dark. How my pupils can swallow up the bright blue abyss. Or how distant the black hole in my eyes, surrounded by pigments of blues, greens, gold's and the slight grey. His words made me smile, not anymore.

I swung my legs out of the soft mattress, with the scrunched up bedding. Showing that it was a rough night to even catch a wink. Stretching out slowly with a hall of the tired aching body. Slumping my feet towards the wardrobe not really having a care what I chose to wear. Slipping on the articles of clothing after a swift change. I moved to the bathroom to try and refresh myself, knowing like normal I'll still be too tired to do it. Wanting to just stay in bed all day. 

Unfortunately life has other plans. So I continued with their plans to the kitchen, opening the fridge to get a pack out. Hating the woman who did this, hating myself for agreeing to become this. I tore the plastic with my teeth, slowly drinking the substance. Craving more, Trying to pull every last drop. My hand greedily dropped the last bag, taking a new one ripping it and quickly placing the liquid to my lips. I hummed as it crept down my throat the sweet liquid I keep wanting more of. 

Something inside of me like always came out, emptying the fridge in mere seconds. The red staining the clothes, mouth, neck and hands. I regained any composer I had left tiding everything with a mental note of another trip to the hospital blood bank. 

After the boring daily ritual, I switched on my phone 15/1/16. It's been a very long time, none of it moving any faster no matter how many years pass by. Time ever on any of our sides. I left the building as soon as I could locking up and headed to work. When a shoulder bump and a apology could change so much. 

I saw the familiar eye, the galaxies, the stars sparkling through the pigments of dusky brown. The tones ranging from mocha coffee, to the warm chestnuts to the bright wood from the willow tree bark. The hair still in the same style yet straight, with no unruly curl in sight. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." His voice rung clear as day matching to the one I heard before. I wanted to leap in the mans arms, make him mine right there and then. Knowing I shouldn't weird out the person I have been trying to find again. 

"It's okay, um do you want to grab a coffee as a way to apologise?" I felt myself say without second thought, and saw his head nod eagerly. His body moved directing me to the Starbucks just around the corner. Grabbing a coffee and at the end of our discussions a switch of numbers. I was ecstatic for a while I found him, but now I am more afraid of losing everything again.


	2. Love me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well blood

We hung out, became best friends, then it slipped out that I had a crush which you found sweet and held similar feelings. We started to date, month after month became happier and happier. I couldn't get enough time with you. From the summer days spent travelling around from London to Manchester. Or winter dates curled up watching movies with hot chocolate.   
The Secret kisses, held with you. Gripping fingers under the table at dinner, just having you at my side. I wanted nothing to change that, yet fate had other plans. It was April 7th 2012

****  
"Dan, stop it you loathe." I chuckled as Dan pinned me down, his fingers pressed to my sides well tickling them. He leant down pressing his lips to mine making contact and held my hips down with no movement. He placed a kiss on my lips and stopped kissing me. I smiled at the moment. He removed his lips from mine "I love you, you know." He whispered pressing his forehead against mine. "Yeah, I know." I chuckled "I love you too." I dragged out the sentence which he groaned at the cheesiness level. He unpinned me and helped me off the ground with a slight woozy feeling. 

We moved to the couch returning to the video game at hand, unpausing from Dan's punishment because I sort of cheated. We about to crack down on the next battle. When all of a sudden Dan gripped the side of his stomach cursing. My eye went wide and my gut had uneasy feelings. "Dan" My voice shook with worry, as I went closer to comfort him. His body lurched forward, spewing out blood with every heaving cough leaving a trembling spasm throughout your body. The patterns of red splattered everywhere. 

Picking you up, with no other thought. Just trying to save you. The hospital wasn't too far but you weren't holding on very well. Doctors pried your body from my hands rushing you, trying to fix you. 

Hours passed till news came back that they couldn't help, that I should make my goodbyes. I entered your room, you laid there asleep, I couldn't lose you again and I don't think I can get over you again. So I had to do it. If the doctors couldn't do it then I will.

I bit into Dan's neck drinking his blood as the pulse shot up them dropped down on the machine. I removed my lips from your neck unplugging the machine for the next bit. I pierced my own wrist and pooled my blood down his open mouth. Silently praying to myself. 

I picked you up once again leaving the building with people questioning but deciding to leave it. I avived back at the flat with your eyes opening. "Welcome back Dan, you may have a few questions." I chirped up with a smile.


End file.
